1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus suitable for selectively displaying three- and two-dimensional images.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, as a stereoscopic image display apparatus not using any spectacles, a lenticular lens type apparatus and a parallax barrier type apparatus are known.
In these two types of apparatuses, a stripe image must be combined by alternately arranging stripe pixels using two parallax images, and the combined image must be displayed. For this reason, the resolution of the stereoscopic image display apparatus is decreased to 1/2 that of the image display means.
In particular, even when a two-dimensional image is displayed, the resolution is also decreased to 1/2 or less that of the image display means itself.
However, in the parallax barrier type apparatus, the parallax barrier is an eyesore. Also, in the conventional lenticular lens type apparatus, since a lenticular lens is arranged on the observer side of the image display means (display device), and the screen surface glitters, the lenticular lens is an eyesore.